thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 46
Digitization The Aquinas Terminal #LDeBeers -- BPage, Re: Bovine Manipulation ##Would like to investigate resurrection of the "bovine manipulation project" (MJID -- 9803HU8932) with a focus on grays ##Originally a failure, successful propaganda to divert attention from "Dreamland" research ##W/ "recent advances" in genetic research, DB believes grays could be engied to protect MJ12 facs and serve as "meme indirection" ##DeBeers -- Page in Re: Interesting idea, but thinks MJ12's research can be put to better use pursuing human augmentation. "I'll bring up the idea with Stanton and Morgan." ##MJJ12 coexist with Illuminati before split or is DeBeers a prisoner? #Page -- Simons (Secondary Unit) ##Believes I should be brought up in a more supervised environment than Paul, doubts Paul's usefulness as primary Would rather that "At least one of the secondary units be under our direct control" ##Orders Simons to terminate parents, see I'm not harmed. "If it becomes necessary, his brother is expendable." I was grown in tank...scis who were my "parents" could have killed me? ##''JC'S CHILDHOOD WAS THE TRUMAN SHOW'' #JMacdonald -- JDwight (Aquinas Secure?) ##Packet analysis in v1.82 of the Protocol (thought it was legislation? perhaps it was monitor too and Dae/IC were AI analysis), found "a quirk in the security encryption algorithms that acts just like a backdoor" ##Subtle flaw, could open entire system to someone who knew what they were doing by building a "time-differentiation key." Also allows for "reformulate entire messages end-to-end." "Would require someone to matrix together several offsets from several packets" ##Mention to Page,"maybe get some points before we shipped." (???) Analysis #DeBeers to Page. Could be pre-MJ12 split. ##MJID-9803HU8932. Manipulation of cow DNA, focal on Grays. Not monkeys. Clones to be grown in cows somehow? ##Dreamland in reference to A51 here. Previously done after Roswell, most likely. ##"Recent advances" could be cloning, nanoaugs, or both. MJ12 sees a mention. I think that based on this information, we can assume that MJ12 was simply a research arm of the Illuminati that Page somehow converted to his own uses before defecting. ##DeBeers puts Page down like a disinterested father declining to play catch with his son. Kind of sad, and humanizes Page on a level or two. Stanton and Morgan are mentioned; Dowd isn't so much a businessman as a scientist in this context. Both are very high up in the Illuminati's chain, with Page attempting to break in but making little progress. ##DeBeers could currently be a prisoner against Page, with the Illuminati holding his father figure hostage for some reason. The coexistence as research arm makes more sense, however. #Page to Simons, discussing JC as they did in the opening cutscene. Fairly recent -- during JC/Paul's childhood. ##Are the parents here surrogates or simply fabricated memories? If it's the former, growth acceleration doesn't do much and doesn't last for too long; may be just to speed up gestation. Multiple secondary units hinted, seen deeper in the complex. ##Scientists did hold the keys to my survival. Could they have become unstable when confronted with a life/death scenario and pulled the plug on Paul/JC in their final moments? Or are physical surrogates a possibility? Both theories are plausible but the cancel each other out handily. #JMacdonald and JDwight are never seen nor mentioned outside of this e-mail. ##Resolved in earlier analyses of the project. Backdoor attacks are also fairly common methods of taking over systems. ##Backdoor is time-based -- not unlike DNS "cache poisoning" mentioned in this Wired article. Which is pretty sick, considering that most people hadn't heard of anything like it until 2008. ##Aquinas is a product that Page industries was contracted to build a few years before the formation of UNATCO and the start of Deus Ex. This was clarified earlier in the analysis. Page 47 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages